The present invention relates to a speed change device including an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine and a rotary electric machine each serving as a drive force source for a vehicle, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, and a speed change mechanism in which a plurality of shift speeds are established in accordance with respective engagement states of a plurality of friction engagement elements to transfer rotation of the input member to the output member with the rotational speed changed with the speed ratio of each shift speed, and also relates to a shift control apparatus that controls the speed change device.